


星期五老派神迹

by Softgem



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 一个AU。克鲁利来到这里五天，而夏天开始变得炎热了。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	星期五老派神迹

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞产物，ooc注意避雷  
> 菲尔 = 亚茨拉菲尔
> 
> （LOFTER补档；首次发布时分为上中下三章，时间：2019.6.8 - 2019.6.15）

**上**

柜台上粉尘掀起的感觉就跟一袋撒了的面粉一样，沉甸甸的飞不起来，粘得满手都是。这是漫长得不可思议的夏天的一个锣鼓喧天的开始：湿润的粉尘，而城市却好像总是缺水。七月，凡是敢长得开的植物都开始冒出阵阵水汽，街道上窜出多长一只眼睛的螯虾，透明细长的蛇，迷路的蜜蜂，它们在正午焦虑的空气波动中迷失了方向，在一夜之间全部变得苍白，慢慢泛黄，一碰就碎，第二天，睡到正午才起来的市民能够发现它们，因为它们因为没有人在看而在酷热的明亮阳光下彻底褪色，某些意义和比喻被彻底晒干，颜色也就此失去意义。“那些蜜蜂是透明的，”在这天的早些时候，胡安过来买两块肥皂时这么说。

“那些蜜蜂是透明的。”他发觉自己大声说了出来。与此同时，克鲁利推开执拗的玻璃门，把背包放下来，卷起长裤湿透的裤脚。

“那只是因为剧烈的反光，菲尔。”克鲁利说。一只蜜蜂颤颤巍巍地飞进店铺没有关紧的门；菲尔抬起头，看见它脏兮兮的古铜色的身躯。“他说得对，”他嘲笑地、还有些惊奇地说道，好像是对着店铺里昏暗的空间里的哪个人说的。

而克鲁利抬起眼睛，他的眼睛像蛇一样，也是脏兮兮的古铜色，“您一定要这么做？”他喘着粗气，在地面上上移动了双腿，就像它们不再属于他似的。“在每次我拜访的时候来奚落我，牧师？”

菲尔不安地动了动，手指无意识地对齐，指尖对指尖地搁在桌上，眼睛没在看他。“没有人叫我牧师。”他纠正道。“在这里没人这么叫我。”

“您做告解；您熟读圣经。您还行过奇迹，在隔壁的堂布鲁诺还在世的时候。”陌生人，这个穿着修身长裤，瘦削，身材好得像画报里会出现的人似乎觉得好笑地坐了下来。“对我而言您就是个牧师，菲尔。”

菲尔叹了口气，他说，“听着，克鲁利，如果您想要从我这里要什么。那只是——”他尴尬地斟酌着用词，“——我可能帮不上您。”

“如果我向您忏悔的话，”他突兀地说，“我不会征求你的意见。”柜台后面的那个人似乎被惹恼了，但克鲁利没有在意。“我很想知道的是，您为什么会这么想——我来到这么一个地方，这么靠近赤道，夏天这么沉闷，然后在无数村子里寻找一个跟我说同样一种语言的人，您觉得为什么我在这里停了下来？”

“您或许停在所有地方。”菲尔回答得很简单。离早晨越远，这里就越热。

“不。”克鲁利盯着他。“不是的。我没在任何一个地方待超过一天，如果您想知道的话。”

他没有回答。克鲁利眯了眯眼睛，有汗顺着睫毛滴了下来。“您连一个问题也没有。您还是在回避我。那我能不能询问您一个问题，如果这只是因为我是新来的人，您一开始为什么会选择跟我交谈，在我没有拜托您做场告解的时候？或者，如果您没有在回避我，那么我就是对的。如果是这样，为什么您还要假装不知道我在寻找什么？”

菲尔不舒服地解掉领带。“跟我说说吧。您到底在找什么？”

“好的，牧师，”那个男人无精打采地讽刺道。“您应该知道我在这里只待了五天，但真正的事情要追溯到很久很久以前，想必你不会惊讶。您才是那个假装什么也不知道的人。而我先前警告你的时候，您依然没有选择诚实。或者您只是需要把那点东西从你的脑袋里面掘出来，我抱歉那可能会很疼。我要讲的这个故事是有关巴黎圣母院的。在那时候她严格来说还不存在——不是指‘我们的女士’，而是指那座建筑，那时候那里还是一座已经很破败的老教堂。”

的确如此：亚茨拉菲尔第一次提到要建造它的时候，他们绕过街道的时候，强劲的风席卷这沙尘把废弃的教堂碎石砖屑瓦砾往空中抛。他们眯起眼睛绕过风向，转去在教堂背面，干燥、无尘的有太阳的地方，亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地说：“有一天这里会再有一座教堂。”

“全世界都是教堂，”克鲁利说，“这就是你这个世纪所有的业绩？四处建造这些？”

“我能理解，”天使冷哼一声，“对你自然是无足轻重的事。”

克鲁利咧开嘴。“当然。我完全不能理解一个我甚至不能进去的地方。”

“你会看见的。”亚茨拉菲尔坚定地回应，“迟早有一天这里会是像任何一个其他教堂一样好的地方。会有一切建筑学上的好东西，”他不确定地补充，“天顶画，某些结构什么的。我只需要去说服当权者。它会很宏大。很——美妙。”

“而且圣洁。”克鲁利嘟哝道。

“百分之百圣洁。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

  


  
屋里开始冒出蒸汽，菲尔摘下读书用的眼镜，把那本他想读的书放在一边。“路易七世在位的时候，”菲尔说，“那座伟大的东西还没能建起来。”

现在，又有病恹恹的蜜蜂顺着穿堂微风飞过。菲尔试图将目光集中在那上面，因为他不愿意迎接一次利落的失败。克鲁利耐心地继续道，“是在那个时候，我意识到我想要吻我的同伴；那个同伴的名字，你应该是最清楚的。那个时候，有那么一枚太阳正好越过教堂的墙壁。那墙壁跟斗兽场废墟似的，而这些都不是重点。重点是太阳停在我的同伴头上。从我这个角度上来看确实是这样。那会有多像一个光环？”他停了下来。

菲尔眨眨眼，试着露出一个微笑。“你不像多愁善感的人，我得说。”

“我告诉你，”他往后微微仰起脖子，“那就有那么像一个光环。你知道我没法碰很多神圣的东西，——牧师。”他在说出牧师这个词之前张了张嘴，有一个“a”音没来得及发出来。“事实上，真的很多。但是，当我看到他，我的同伴，我会想到，当他和我在更早些的时候，当他像希腊人一样袒露胸脯的时候，当他拒绝饮酒的时候，当他尝试着拒绝街边最奸诈的乞丐骗子却从没成功过的时候。我在他身上看到了神圣。一种神圣。”克鲁利皱起眉头。“幼稚的——冰冷的。”他总结。

“神圣不会是冰冷的，”牧师微弱地抗议道。

“想想加百列！”带墨镜的背包客交换过一下双腿，不耐烦地回答，似乎默认了菲尔知道他在说什么。“就在那之后，那个画面怎么也赶不走了。我知道我必须做些什么，才能把那个画面赶紧扔掉，我要么就赶紧离开，要么就该找个时候，把我的脑海中那个画面付诸实践。亵渎神明的天性，我得说。我能够非常清晰地看见那个太阳，像一枚燃烧的金币；在我所能生成的、有关邪恶至极的引诱计划相当清晰的图像中，我在吻他。”他的瞳孔收缩起来。

“我明白了，”菲尔低声说，但他的手收下了柜台。克鲁利敏锐地瞥了他一眼，意识到他想要后退。“一个被惹怒的同伴。”

“他很难过。”他低声说，同时站起身来，他的头发结成一束一束，汗顺着往下流。太热了，七月。“因为他认为自己破坏了戒律，两个阵营的人本该永远不相往来，本该交战，因为彼此对彼此都是不共戴天的仇敌。你可以这么说，就好像大仲马的那套桥段成真了似的。我首先被自己吓坏了，我摸不准那个想法为什么会出现。我一开始是并不允许自己这样做的。”

店主菲尔抬起头来，给他一个疑问兼有讥讽的凝视。

“我没有在把你当成一个素不相识的牧师来忏悔，”克鲁利戒备地说。“我只是想说，我不被允许拥有这样的自由意志。我不知道自己是出于什么原因才有这样的想法，所以我不该就这样吻他。不然，”他犹豫了，“我会觉得自己对他——不够诚实。”

“但最终你屈服了。”菲尔的语气很苦涩，“你——对吗？”

“是的。”克鲁利说，“在我们路过那里第二次的时候。那是一个好的吻。”

“那是一个好的吻，”他附和道，几乎是无意识的。

“是啊。”克鲁利把手撑上柜台，迅速打断了他。现在他和亚茨拉菲尔之间的距离不剩下几个完整的英寸。“亚茨拉菲尔，”他说，“所以现在呢，你会怎么做？”

“我不明白您的意思。”天使颤抖地回答。

“我知道我在说什么，天使。”克鲁利说。他们现在几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖了。“你应该知道我找了你几个世纪。一开始我以为我认错了，但你几乎一点都没变，除了发型可能更适合热带以外，然而你——你就好像不认识我一样！”他愚蠢而沮丧地说。“哪怕我们都没有变？哪怕是这样？被惹怒的同伴——撒旦啊。我明白得很。”

亚茨拉菲尔呼吸着。在他能够说话之后，他让克鲁利坐下。

* * *

**中**

  
他们第二次经过那里的时候，新圣母路已经铺平，尘土已经消失，树叶在路的周围投下暗影。亚茨拉菲尔以一个神秘而笨拙的资助者的身份和毛里斯主教进行了几场私下的会谈，于是，巴黎圣母院移向东侧；门前广场空了出来。亚茨拉菲尔想去看看祭坛，克鲁利不能这么做，所以他在原地等着。他在距离很远的地方坐下，一张长椅躺在那里，而五分钟之前，那长椅还并不存在；他望向那个位置，用他敏锐的巨蛇的眼睛捕捉他的天使同伴，他能够看见他小心翼翼地上着楼梯，像是对一位滑稽的绅士优雅的戏仿。

等他回来的时候他靠在长椅上，发觉他走下台阶的过程中太阳再次悄悄走过天使头顶。天使站在还待修葺的广场上四处看看，然后向克鲁利走过来。他们坐在长椅上。

“这很贴心，”亚茨拉菲尔快活地说。

“嗯哼。”克鲁利点点头，决心不置一词，并且不去揣摩他所指的到底是关于那栋建筑的建造还是关于克鲁利变出的长椅。天使好奇地看着他，他坚决地别过头去。“你真的很安静，最近这段时间。”亚茨拉菲尔下了结论。

最近这段时间指的是这三个月，而且，好吧，他绝对没有表现得那么明显。因为我刚刚发现圣洁的景象能激发我的利比多，他在心里挖苦地说。“嘿，什么时候这与你关系很大了？”他说，“我讲话，我不讲话，你都仍然在建造教堂。”那里面恶魔唯一下得去手的东西就是婚礼。唯一地狱能拆散的东西。

“你安静下来之后就不会有好事，我指的是对人类来说。”亚茨拉菲尔说，克鲁利努力不让自己因为这句评论受伤。“有些时候我真的很想知道，”天使若有所思地补充道，“因为你需要隐瞒我的东西真的不多。我们定过协议的，对吧？当你想要隐瞒我的时候，比如说现在，你究竟想要干什么呢？”

  


  
一支兰花在亚茨拉菲尔，或者，菲尔的书桌边几乎枯萎，它的深色花瓣闪耀着低暗的光芒，那是这个屋子里最冷淡的部分。而在其他的地方，正午滚烫的太阳已经掀起了本就到处都是的蒸汽，不会有人想在这样的房间里呆上很久，但更不会有人愿意来到街中。克鲁利往后退了一步，小心地坐在那把椅子上，一阵噪音刮破了寡淡的平静。亚茨拉菲尔还在喘息，并且闭上了眼睛。就在鼓起勇气把眼睛再度睁开的一瞬间，他试着平淡地说，“那一次我指责你隐瞒了很多事。”这个句子让克鲁利松了一口气，因为直到刚才，他都不敢确认这是不是他，这在炎热的城市里仍然保持着装齐整的小店主，这个神色沉静冷漠甚于亲切的男人是不是他在几千年里所认识的那个天使，现在这变得不再那么值得怀疑，因为亚茨拉菲尔自己给这一切提供了证明。

“那一次我这么指责你，现在在这七百年之后，或许八百年了，”他低下眼睛，有什么东西慌张地从他的语气里冒了出来，“现在你也可以说我隐瞒了许多。”

“确实，”克鲁利嘲弄地回答，“让我想想，有多少你没能告诉我？你甚至用舌头回应了我，然后第二天你下榻的酒店里就再也没有登记过你的名字？你也就躲着我大概，几个世纪而已。这能有多长？”

“他们把我赶出去的，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔闭上了眼睛。“你不认识鲁维洛瓦子爵，经营那间酒店的老先生。我们以为在那个角落没有人，但是他看见了，并且认出了我的脸，我那之后再也没能回去：他暗地里叫来了警察，但我逃走了。我不得不让所有见过我的人忘记我，包括毛里斯主教，我必须亲手抹掉我在捐赠记录上的名字！在那之后我再也没有回过法国，你知道吗？”

克鲁利陷入了张口结舌的沉默。“可是——”他张了张嘴，倏地从椅子上站起来，“你是想说在那之后你就永远离开了那里？你甚至——你甚至没有再来找过——我？”他眨了两下眼睛，但没有再坐回去。

“克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“克鲁利。”

“那是我的名字。”

“我刚刚告诉你我对你有所隐瞒，对不对？”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我还隐瞒了更多的事。那个吻之后我吓坏了——”

“你显然吓坏了。”克鲁利不无沮丧地抢白道。

“我需要自己想想这一切，我也是这么告诉你的。但是我不能继续住在那个酒店，除此之外，我需要在两个老派绅士之间发生的丑闻开始传播之前让它尽快消失。于是我花了点时间打点好一切，然后我回了伦敦。”亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了，似乎不知道该不该继续讲下去。

“如果你认为陈述你逃跑的过程就可以称得上在给我理由的话，”恶魔疲惫地说。

“克鲁利，拜托。”亚茨拉菲尔绝望地说。那种痛苦，克鲁利从未在他的天使身上感受到的痛苦震慑了他，他没有再说话。“我从来没这么害怕过，因为就在我离开的那第一天晚上，我自暴自弃地在伦敦的一家客栈里尝试了睡眠。当我从梦里醒来的时候，我浑身冰冷，肚脐周围溅满了——”他用一个手势表达了他仍不能说出口的话。

克鲁利震惊了。亚茨拉菲尔冲他点点头，“是的，克鲁利，就在你吻了我之后，我几千年的时间中第一次感受到欲望。这太荒唐了，荒唐到令我难以置信。我不仅感到愚蠢而且非常、非常气恼，因为这不该发生。你的吻只是回答了一个问题！你的本能就是这个。甚至都不是因为爱之类的。它不该这样支配我，甚至赋予我欲望。我究竟做错了什么？为什么要选择让你令我堕落？我甚至连这个都搞不清楚——被赋予欲望究竟算不算堕落。”

“它算不算——”克鲁利沙哑地问。

亚茨拉菲尔发出一阵咳嗽般的笑声。“它不算。你瞧，我还在这里。但那个时候我不知道。直到有一天，我完全屈服了。等到旅店的夜晚降临，我把窗帘拉紧，栓牢门闩，然后躺在床铺上。生平第一次我做了那件事；我用手指探进它，在对此几乎一无所知的情况下，疼痛淹没了我。”他抬起头，眼睛毫不羞耻地看着克鲁利，好像是牧师在向教民忏悔。“然后我用上了凡士林，我用指头抚摸着它。我选择用男性的身体完成这件事，因为当你吻我的时候，我是这样的，所以我现在也会是这样。我能听见自己发出的声音，它就在那里，我指的是欲望；它在这个房间里，在我的体内，就像我的手一样。”

克鲁利急促地吞咽了一下。亚茨拉菲尔有些抖颤地说。“我就那样到了。甚至没有抚慰别的地方。于是我不能假装一切都没有发生。我知道我做了什么，那根本超出了我的预计范围。”

“所以你就来了这里，天使？”克鲁利找回了声音。有一片巨大无匹的树叶从亚茨拉菲尔店铺的一侧飞入，在墙壁上留下一道水痕，他们这才意识到已经开始下雨了。亚茨拉菲尔步履有些不稳地起身走向店铺一侧，打开连着后侧的门，雨声尖锐地涌了进来。“在一次该死的自慰之后，”克鲁利在他身后说，“你开始怀疑自己，于是决定永远离开我？”

亚茨拉菲尔回过头。“在这几百年里，我一直知道自己是天使，”他厉声说，“上界的办公室里并不是只有禁欲主义者才能执勤！我只是花了时间去领会这一点。现在，你之前告诉我，你一开始不愿吻我的原因是什么？你说是因为你觉得这不诚实。那么我为什么要离开你？你觉得我有什么好说的？”

克鲁利喉咙发紧。“我不明白。”他的疑问淹没在雨声里。

“你是恶魔，”天使简单地回答道，“在我以为我不可能爱你的情况下，我不会让你这么觉得。”

“有些时候你真的非常、非常残忍，”克鲁利说。

“有些时候你会以为自己的计划是最好的那一个。”亚茨拉菲尔这么说。

“那么，是真的吗？”克鲁利抬手抹掉额头上的汗，那儿因为雨带来的风已经变得冰凉了。“关于你不能爱我这件事？或者，哪怕你确实不能，你就这样抛弃一个朋友？七百年？”

天使的眼睛深不可测地看着他。“听着，克鲁利，我知道这很难。”他柔和地对他说，“但你瞧，你刚刚的意思几乎就是在说‘我也爱你’。”

“而你选择不相信我。”克鲁利喷出鼻息。“而你仍然觉得我不会这么做。我预料到了。”

“如果你预料到了，”店主在克鲁利坐过的那张椅子上坐了下来，现在他们之间的距离只隔一臂。“为什么还要来找我？”

克鲁利低下头。

“如果你不感到冒昧的话，”他低声说，“我来请求一个原谅。”

* * *

**下**

  
有那么一瞬间，空气突然静止了，就好像是菲尔和克鲁利中的某一个让它静止的，亚茨拉菲尔飞快地从椅子上站了起来，椅子摇晃了一下，倒了。他几乎没有回头，轻轻地举起手。那椅子自己恢复了正常。恶魔试图让自己看上去毫不在乎，试图把一切伪装成什么都没发生过，他什么都没有说，而他语调里的那种乞求是不存在的。他大概做到了，如果亚茨拉菲尔没有突然之间变得那么敏锐的话。 这不对，热带气候应该让人更加倦怠而不是变得更为机敏，但现在是亚茨拉菲尔这样地看着他，好像已经看到了他的一个秘密。

“他们对你做了什么？”天使问。他因为做了这里的一个小牧师实在太久而已经变得几乎面无表情的脸突然蒙上了一层旧时的光辉；那是克鲁利在携手与他走过巴黎圣母院一旁的时候温暖而紧张的天使的样子，也是他唯一熟悉的样子，这是亚茨拉菲尔向过去自己发出的召回命令。克鲁利没有作答，但他把这个问题视作一个默许。

“我就把这看做这是说你已经原谅我了。”他试图四平八稳地说。而亚茨拉菲尔沮丧而担心地盯着他。

当他大踏步走向亚茨拉菲尔，并在他旁边坐稳的时候，亚茨拉菲尔犹豫地重新坐了下来。像石子与海贝一样沉重的、番石榴气息的雨落在他们挨在一起的鞋底之间。“他们对你做了什么，克鲁利？”亚茨拉菲尔说，他把自己的椅子艰难地转了半圈，让自己正对着克鲁利的脸。“真的，如果这回你再用‘我不在乎’搪塞我的话，我现在就离开——”

“你没有地方去，天使，”克鲁利慢吞吞地说，“你在这里待上这么久，除非出现了巨大的变故，你为什么要离开呢？”

“碰见你算是个很大的变故，老朋友，”天使反驳道，“当事态已经发展到恶魔想要我的原谅的时候，我几乎在担心哈米吉多顿了。现在，劳烦你别回避我的问题：你那边——对你做了什么？”

“终于意识到不只是你一个人在受苦，我的好天使？”克鲁利惊讶于自己的声音竟然如此破碎而刻薄，“他们不再承认我了，我觉得。我试过了，试过——回去，我没成功。”

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔警觉地问，“是从什么时候？”

克鲁利直视着他，“从那个吻起。”他承认，“那是一切都改变的地方。我依然是恶魔，我想。”他随意地伸出手去，刚闯进门槛的那只湿透的蜜蜂在一阵噼啪作响的红色烟雾中消失了。“我的境况和你一样。我想加百列和米迦勒在你来到这里之后应该并不常拜访，这样一个地方对于他们应该不是好待的。我们的人依然，很偶尔地，在找我。只是我不再希望地狱了。或者说，地狱不再希望有我了——怎么都行。”

天使的表情兼痛苦与释然。“哦，”他说，“哦。”他深吸一口气。“我很抱歉。我不知道这个，”他愚蠢地说。“我要是可以帮你……”

“在巴黎圣母院旁的时候，”克鲁利供认不讳地说，“我显然没明白这个。现在我想明白了。那个吻，要是一开始只是单纯的诱惑，后来的一切都不可能是那样，对吗？”他的眼睛映出菲尔灰暗的店台，亚茨拉菲尔的神情也在他的眼睛里闪耀。“如果那只是一个……柏拉图的吻——”

“对恶魔来说不存在——”亚茨拉菲尔嘟囔道。

“——它不会引起这样的反应。你会像，‘噢，克鲁利，你真是太贴心了’以及我会求你不要说我贴心。或者你会说，‘噢，诱惑就是这个感觉，是吗？’而我会说，‘噢，纯洁之吻就是这个感觉，是吗？’等等。你不会像那样一样看着我，就好像我在你面前杀了人，然后落荒而逃，说你需要再想想！我早该想到这一点的。”

他沉默了。亚茨拉菲尔已经镇定下来，他似乎想说些什么，克鲁利低下头，看见他在绞着自己的手指。恶魔轻轻地哼了一声，想要继续自己没说完的话，但他最后放弃了。“有天晚上我想明白了。然后我就开始来找你。就是这样。”他只是说。

“我不明白你什么意思。”

“什么意思？”克鲁利笑了起来。“意思就是说，某天晚上，我在海德公园四处乱逛，然后，砰！我知道了，你不仅是在逃避现实，而且——直到刚才——还是在说谎。我知道了你是可以爱我的。”

亚茨拉菲尔的脸红了。“我一直来不及从这方面思考它。”他承认。

“但你是，对吗？”克鲁利把自己凑过去，看着这位老朋友的眼睛，“现在，也劳烦你别回避我的问题，你可以二选其一：你确实能够爱我，就像天使能够爱任何事物，对吗？或者，关于那个吻，第三遍——我是不是已经得到了原谅？”

亚茨拉菲尔屏息。然后他说，“回答你的两个问题。是的，以及是的——”他声音发紧地说，“你一直拥有我的原谅。”

* * *

**尾声**

  
如果堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉没有被那只孔雀引走，一切都会不一样的。现在下着大雨的时候，根本不会有人上街，就像堂布鲁诺的艾尔威用他那标志性的轻蔑所表达的那样，在这种时候出去的人“一定是疯了”，因为恰好有些常识的神智正常的人都不会在这种疯狂的日子出去，在户外水到处都是，从空气里拧出来，从天上被泼下，一周过后如果雨还没停，户外就能够开一艘汽艇。她走进厨房，下定决心，拿起一口锅顶在头上，走了出去，因为这个星期四，堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉，这个镇唯一一位独立的女人，在梦里见到了堂布鲁诺，他对她说，今天是另一个奇迹即将诞生的日子。就在堂布鲁诺去世之前——那是五十年前，有一位风尘仆仆的人赶到这个地方，那时候，堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉还没来得及出生；那个陌生人——据说就是现在的菲尔，施行了一个神迹，但老一辈没有一个人能说出那神迹是什么。他们知道镇里有一个异邦人，他叫菲尔，只有老一辈人真正见过他。堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉曾想要进入他的小店，但每次她靠进门口的时候，就突然想到了什么似的扭头就走，在那之后就只剩下仿佛有什么没做的困惑。

堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉总是想，这个陌生人在隐瞒什么东西，这个在她脑海里的垂垂老矣的上一辈剩下的人，似乎是不能靠近的。这个镇子有信仰却没有牧师，没有教堂，但菲尔在每周五把自己的店铺当做告解室，当有人对菲尔忏悔的时候，他能够看见的只有眼前漆黑幽暗的店堂，店堂里面仿佛没有人，牧师的话语却来自四面八方，没有人知道他究竟在哪里，没有人知道这到底是虔诚的圣人还是吉普赛人魔术的骗局。

大家只知道回答他们的是一个礼貌过头的、带点另一个大陆口音的声音，没有他们想象的老也没有那么年轻，在五十年前还有人因为好奇去做一些无理取闹的告解，而现在，他只是一个乏味的牧师。有关他的儿童絮语层出不穷，曾有小孩赌咒发誓，有一天他穿着金光闪闪的双排扣外套在天空翱翔。脑子正常的人都知道他没有，因为他从不出来，当堂布鲁诺在世的时候，他会给他带去东西，后来堂布鲁诺过世之后，就再也没有人见过他。

现在，有一个游客来到这个地方，他穿着奇怪的服装，堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉认为这就是所谓的时髦，所以她理所当然地推断他是从巴黎来的，她只在画报上见过巴黎，并且被告知巴黎是一切时髦的来源。他留着长发，带着墨镜，穿着修身长裤和皮衣却从不出汗，从不像堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉的男人一样在屋子里不体面但有尊严地腆露着身子，但这个陌生人从不出汗，瞳孔闪烁着像蛇一样的光芒，他蹩进最靠近港口的酒馆，劈头就问这里有没有牧师。后来堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉听说，他成为众目睽睽之下第一个在星期五以外的其他时候走进菲尔的店铺里的人。那之后，他每天下午都会去拜访他，他们不知道他在里面做了什么也不知道他们在里面谈了什么，因为在店铺外他们所能听见的只有久久的静默。

周五，外面下着大雨，在几个小时之前，这里还是艳阳高照的，热得让人难以忍受，而现在，热迅速等量转化为潮湿，空气里除了雨以外什么都不剩了；堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉拿起一口祖传的深锅，顶在头上走了出去。她是锅口朝上顶的，因为锅太深了她担心自己要是没有拿稳，锅会倒扣在她头上从此再也拿不下来，直到她窒息或饿死。但不久之后她就发现，这是一个彻底的错误，因为雨下得实在太猛烈，锅一会儿就变得无比沉重，在她的头顶轻轻摇晃，她不得不每走一段就倒掉一些水，而在倒水的时候，她的头发已经彻底湿透了。

堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉在雨中踱步，这时候她惊讶地发现，她要去的那个地方，菲尔的告解室，门大开着，就好像根本没有门一样，尽管如此，已经没过她的脚踝，洇上她本来就已经湿透的小腿的雨，却只是轻柔地拂过了菲尔的门槛。她惊呆了，不禁开始怀疑堂布鲁诺所说的一切是不是真的，菲尔是不是真为一位圣徒或天使，但她没能继续怀疑下去。本来她已经趔趄地走到了门口，当她将要往里看的时候，一只干燥的蝴蝶冲出了门框，顿时变得湿透；它跌跌撞撞地在雨中飞行，而堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉中魔似的跟随着它。

当他们——她和那只蝴蝶——来到镇中心周围灌木在暴雨中凋敝的广场的时候，在一个突然的瞬间，那蝴蝶变成了一只孔雀，拥有翡翠绿的尾巴和不可思议的眼睛，它的嘴里好像衔着星星。雨在它盘旋升空的时候慢慢停了，太阳几乎在一眨眼就重新高悬在天际，当居民陆续蹚过泥泞的地面来到广场的时候，他们都目瞪口呆地看到了这只孔雀，看着它盘旋升空。不少人开始做祈祷，因为孔雀从来都不是祥兆，它象征的是每个家族不可避免的厄运；只有堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉知道，这是菲尔在这个星期五行的第二次神迹。等到她狂奔回菲尔的那爿店铺门口时，门已经紧紧地闭上了。

她本该看见而没有看见的那次和解之后，当克鲁利结束了亲吻，亚茨拉菲尔让他把自己按在柜台上的那一刻，门就已经不复开启。从此，菲尔和那个异乡人就此消失，在那房门被关上之后，那屋子里的事就不再示与众人，再也没有人见过他们。堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉在看到紧闭的门时就预料到了那一切，当她步履不稳地走回广场的时候，她看见那孔雀还没有离开；在它闪耀地划过空中的尾羽之间，整个镇上的人都看见了似是而非的幻象；在不少人的眼睛里，那是两股不同方向的河汇于一处，而两条河里的两股稍纵即逝的逆流化为蒸汽一起离开。

只有堂布鲁诺的乌尔苏拉能够看见，在一座辉煌得无以复加的教堂周围，新栽的树木已经生长得极为茂盛；在一张长椅上，有两个男人正在交换一次突然的吻；在那个时候，还没有任何一个人得到宽恕。

fin.


End file.
